darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
309
Victoria gets Burke to apologize to Barnabas for investigating him. Synopsis Teaser : This is a time of suspicion. A time when trust has slipped away into the darkness, and doubts run high. There are those who find the finger of suspicion pointed at them. They react with the sudden fear of exposure. Night at the Old House. Dr. Julia Hoffman has finished administering an injection of a drug (to quicken the effects of the serum) to Barnabas Collins, who senses her uneasiness. Julia tries to brush her nervousness aside, but Barnabas persists and grabs her by the throat. Act I Barnabas refuses to loosen his grip until Julia tells him what has disturbed her. She agrees, and explains that Sam Evans and Joe Haskell visited earlier and had many questions. Barnabas is shaken to learn the two men were inquiring about Sarah Collins. He fears the ghost of his sister might have returned to destroy him. Act II Burke Devlin visits Collinwood and he receives a chilly greeting from Victoria Winters. She is unhappy to see him, but Burke has come to apologize for his actions. He claims to no longer be interested in Barnabas' private life, as long as it does not involve Victoria. The pair kiss and make up. Victoria asks Burke to apologize for offending Barnabas, who is due to arrive soon with a book for her. Burke agrees, albeit with great reluctance. Act III Shortly afterward, Barnabas arrives with the book, which complements the other he gave Victoria. He is surprised by Burke's presence, but even more so when Burke apologizes for his suspicions and investigation. Barnabas offers to tell Burke anything he wishes to know. Burke is clearly tempted but only wants Barnabas' forgiveness. The two men shake hands and bury the hatchet. Back at the Old House, Julia is reading a book in the parlor when she senses someone in the room with her. She searches around and realizes it is Sarah's presence she feels. Act IV Barnabas and Burke emerge from the drawing room, and Victoria is pleased their talk has cleared the air. Proud of Burke, she thanks him and says goodnight. Meanwhile, Julia searches the woods outside the Old House for Sarah. But there is no sign of the little girl. Barnabas wonders if Burke's suspicions ever raised any red flags for Victoria. She adamantly denies it. He makes the same offer to her that he made to Burke: to answer any question about himself. Victoria appreciates the offer, but she has none. Barnabas is pleased by her confidence in him. The pair then proceed to pore over the historical tome he brought to her. Some time later Barnabas returns home, and Julia, whose search proved fruitless, tells him she sensed Sarah's presence. She points out the Collins family album, which has been left open on the page featuring Sarah's portrait. Barnabas is now certain his sister will appear to him, sooner or later. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Final episode written by Malcolm Marmorstein. Story * Julia points out a "picture" of Sarah Collins, and the book clearly shows an actual photograph. However, when Sarah died, photography would still have been half a century away. * GHOSTWATCH: Julia senses Sarah's ghost. Bloopers and continuity errors * The camera wobbles as it zooms in for a closeup of Barnabas at the end of the episode. * The book that Victoria is reading has blank pages. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 309 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 309 - The Finger of Suspicion The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3090309